


Enchanted

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adivsor!Logan, Commoner!Roman, Commoner!Virgil, Fictober 2019, Fluff, I'm enjoying the flip of Roman not being the prince in this one, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Royalty AU, Virgil is ride or die bestie lbr, prince!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Prince Patton finally convinces his advisor that a masquerade ball isn't a terrible idea after all, and, well, what's Roman supposed to do? Just... not go to the royal masquerade ball and flirt with a handsome stranger?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm still tagging this with Fictober 2019 even though it's July 2020 deal with it
> 
> this one is a long one so enjoy!  
> also partially why it took so long cause I really didn't want to edit this one because it came out so much longer than everything else I've started writing
> 
> I don't usually default to Royality but the idea landed in my brain and I had to do it so here we are I hope you like it!

Patton was buzzing with excitement. He'd finally, _finally_ convinced Logan, his royal advisor, that it was a good idea to hold a masked ball. Logan had been understandably hesitant, mostly out of security concerns, but Patton had offered solution after solution and begged and begged until finally Logan had relented and agreed.

And now it was finally happening, tonight. Patton had no disillusions that he would find the lover of his life or be whisked off his feet by a handsome stranger- Logan had told him such things were nonsense and were, practically speaking, highly unlikely to occur. Still, Patton was going to have the time of his life and he was determined to dance as much as possible- and all without having people falling over themselves just because he was a prince. A night of normalcy, that's all he wanted. A night where he was just another face in the crowd- or a mask in the crowd, in this case.

The day passed in a wild blur of preparations, and before he knew it, Patton was waiting to go downstairs. Logan had been reluctantly persuaded to keep Patton's identity a secret for the night, but the staff and the guards all knew what he was wearing, and Patton knew he would have someone watching his back all night, which he had to admit he was quite grateful for, all told, and so he made a point to tell Logan as much.

"Thank you, Logan. For everything in the past few days, I know it hasn't been-"

Logan smiled and put a hand on his prince's shoulder. "You are quite welcome, your highness. It is good to see you so enthusiastic. I had my reservations, but... I rather think it will be a pleasant evening for all." He squeezed Patton's shoulder encouragingly. "And now I shall take my leave of you, if that is alright. I am of course, supposed to be overseeing tonight's festivities." He bowed and continued, "And you have a ball to attend."

\---

Patton slipped into the ball from a side door, inconspicuous and unnoticed. His heart raced as he breathed a sigh of relief, drinking in the atmosphere. Biting his lip to keep from smiling too hard, Patton turned slowly in a circle, marvelling at how wonderful everything was and the quiet thrill of his new anonymity.

Patton was wearing a black ensemble, a far cry from the white and blue he usually wore to important events. Patton had startled himself when he'd looked in the mirror, he'd looked so different. He reached up to straighten the feathered black mask secured over his eyes and the upper half of his face, pausing to finger the satin ribbons holding it in place. "Alright, let's do this," he whispered quietly to himself as he started to make his way across the ballroom, not wanting to miss a thing.

\---

Roman took several deep breaths as the only-sort-of-rickety carriage pulled to a stop in front of the castle. The driver hopped down and opened the door and looked Roman's all-white ensemble up and down with a critical eye.

"Well, you don't _look_ nervous, at least." If Roman hadn't been so nervous, he would've scowled at Virgil, but they'd been friends long enough for Roman to realize Virgil was trying to distract him to calm him down.

Roman couldn't complain though, not really. He'd begged Virgil to drive him to the castle for this masquerade ball, and after far too much pestering and seeing how genuinely excited he was, Virgil had finally relented.

Virgil now extended an overly-gallant hand for Roman to take and help him down. "So, if you please, good sir," Virgil said, holding a haughty expression with remarkable self-control, "I might help you down from your fine carriage and you may embark on your fantastical night of revelry."

Roman smiled slightly at this. He was nervous, but he was much more excited than anything else. It would be his first time to the palace, and masquerade balls were the stuff of romantic daydreams, weren't they? He took a deep breath and wiped his clammy palms on the carriage seat before taking Virgil's hand and stepping down onto the gravel pathway leading up to the open castle doors. Virgil took the simple white leather mask from his coat pocket and secured it over Roman's eyes and took a few seconds to fix his hair, brush off the shoulders of his crisp white tunic, and straighten his lapels with a firm tug.

"There you go, all good." Virgil nodded approvingly.

Roman nervously brushed his white trousers with the backs of his hands. "You're sure it's alright? It's not, I don't know, kind of boring?"

Virgil shook his head, already speaking. "You look amazing, you're going to blend right in, and you're going to have a fantastic time. Okay?" When Roman nodded, shakily smiling, he gently pulled Roman in for a quick side hug. When he pulled back, a smirk had settled on his face. "Now, go in there and sweep some unsuspecting hopeless romantic of a boy off his feet." 

Roman flushed under his mask. "Virgil!"

Laughing, Virgil climbed back up onto the driver's seat of his carriage. "I'll be back to pick you up after, alright?"

Roman nodded. "Thank you again, Virgil, for doing this for me. It means a lot to me." He smiled up at his best friend.

A soft smile from Virgil. "Anytime. You're my best friend, and you deserve it." He glanced at the castle's clocktower. "But you really had better get going or you'll be toeing the line between fashionably late and _actually_ late." He motioned up the gravel path with his head and half-laughed. "Go on!" When Roman hesitated, he waved him on eagerly.

Roman swallowed and started up the path as Virgil drove away.

"Here we go..." he whispered to himself as he approached the doors.

\---

Patton leaned up against a pillar on one side of the ballroom, breathless and sporting an infectious smile. He looked around the room, and saw many others in much the same state. He'd never had so much fun in his life, and certainly never at a royal ball, and his guests likely hadn't either. The atmosphere was light and joyful, and Patton adored it. 

He hoped Logan was around the see the results of his hard work. Maybe he'd agree to another one in the future? One could hope anyw-

The public entrance swung open as a guard escorted someone into the ballroom, cutting off Patton's musings. His eyes were drawn to the movement, eager to see the new arrival.

"Who could it b- oh, _wow_." Patton lost his entire train of thought as he stared at the man who had just entered. The newcomer, dressed head-to-toe in pure white, came to a stop only a few feet into the room, paused, and spun around slowly, face upturned, as though simply taking it all in, which Patton completely understood. His stomach swooped and bottomed out as he stared in awe at the beautiful man in white who'd just arrived.

\---

Roman stood in front of the entrance for a full minute before he swallowed his nerves, squared his shoulders, and nodded at the guard to open the doors. The guard gave him an encouraging smile and swung the doors open to allow Roman into the royal ballroom. 

As soon as Roman walked in, all his bravado fell away and he soon found himself at a standstill in the face of the overwhelming beauty of the lavish room he found himself in. Light sparkled off of the facets in diamonds and cut glass all around him, rich scents floated on the air, music danced over and under itself- Roman closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them and rotating slowly, trying and inevitably failing at taking in everything at once.

A hand landed softly, seemingly unsure, on his shoulder, causing Roman to turn. When Roman saw the man who had approached him, it was though the air had been forcibly pulled from his lungs. He breathed slowly, drinking in the sight before him eagerly. He'd never seen such a gorgeous man in his whole life. 

Said beautiful stranger cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. "Hello!"

Roman blinked and cleared his throat quickly. "Hi," he said, smiling with pink cheeks. He held out his hand to take the stranger's in his. "I'm Roman, by the way."

The stranger flushed and gave his hand to Roman. "Patton."

Roman bowed, just a bit, and kissed the back of Patton's hand, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes.

Patton's heart skipped a beat and he barely stifled a squeak.

Roman smiled charmingly. "Enchanted, Patton."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
